


Insecurity

by SigynOdinson



Series: The Twilight Hour [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynOdinson/pseuds/SigynOdinson
Summary: When Reader arrives home she is shocked to find her man with another woman.





	Insecurity

You stood before the dilapidated building you called home, it wasn't much, but as so often is the case, home is where the heart is.

You went to the door, pushing a strand of your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your eyes.

Closing the door behind you, you headed up the stairs, pausing at the top.

"Boys! I'm home!" You practically sang. You hadn't been home in a long time due to your work.

"Home?" A feminine voice answered your call.

A strange woman walked out the bathroom confusion plastered on her face.

Why the hell should she be confused you thought to yourself, you were the one who had come home to find a stranger in your house.

You looked her up and down, she had mocha skin, dark hair and a ridiculously short dress. You had thought about asking her if she was one of Worrick's 'clients' but your words were halted by the sight of a man exiting the bathroom.

A man you knew very well.

"Hello, Nicholas." Your words come out cold and harsh, not that Nic would be able to tell.

Twilights never really lived long enough to think of things like marriage or commitment but you and Nic were the closest thing to married you could be without the ceremony. 

You were promised. He was yours and you were his.

And you didn't like to share.

 _(Y/N)? You back already?_ He signed lazily, shirtless he stretched his arms, pulling his abs tighter.

You felt your stomach flip, muscles like that should be illegal.No ! You cleared the thoughts from your mind, you had to discover who this mystery woman was.

"Who are you?" You shift your gaze from Nix's distracting physique to the source of your foul mood. After all you had just seen another woman leave the bathroom with your half naked man!

Nic was completely oblivious to your accusatory tone and nonchalantly brushed past Alex, placing a warm hand on your shoulder before grabbing a bottle of Perrier and sitting on the couch.

"I-I'm Alex, I'm the Secretary for Benriya now." She spoke nervously, you could tell at a glance that she hadn't been a secretary for very long. " I answer the phone when Worick isn't here."

"That's all well and good bu-" You began but you were cut off by a gruff voice.

"She walked in on me in the bath." Nic's awkward words broke the tension in the room, well the tension between you and Alex. " She thought I went on a job with Worick."

That....was reasonable you thought to yourself.

You had been a bit quick to jump the gun, but it was part of your symptoms of Celebrer abuse. In the same way that Nic was deaf and Doug couldn't age, you were unable to control your emotions well.

Just like now.

A few seconds ago you felt like attacking Nic and Alex, but now you had forgotten Alex and all you could think of was jumping Nic's bones.

He must have seen the look in your eyes because he gestured to Alex before giving her a heap of notes and instructions to buy Worrick cigarettes and to find him and tell him you were home.

She scurried out the room eyeing you nervously, no wonder though, you had nearly bitten her head off.

The door had barely shut before you attacked.

You pushed him savagely against the wall smashing your mouth against his in a needy messy kiss.

Your tongues fought for dominance as you pressed your body further against his, the metallic sound of your Tags tangling with Nic's filled the air as the kiss ended leaving you gasping.

Annoyingly, Nic seemed pretty unaffected.

A grin creeped across his face, you knew that look. It was the same look he had worn when that B/2 Twilight hadn't realised he was at a disadvantage...

You realise Nic's plan to late and he easily manages to switch your positions, your back now flush against the wall, he pins you in place with his arms caging you in.

You kiss again. This time though he is in control, you try to quicken the tempo but his mouth dominates yours forcing you to keep with his pace.

He wasn't playing fair...but who said you had to?

You unknot your fingers from Nic's hair and make your body go limp. He ends the kiss still grinning.

He thinks he's winning you think to yourself.

You place your hands over his chest, his heartbeat is racing much like your own, but that isn't your aim.

You give him a solid push causing him to stagger backwards, the two of you were solidly matched in most areas but being a S/5 you won out in the brute force category.

While he was still off balance you pushed your body against him causing the both of you to tumble onto the couch.

You land on top astride his chest, you smile gleefully at his unamused face.

You pull your (f/c) top over your head revealing your (other f/c) bra.

His hands are firmly placed on your waist brushing the waistband of your skirt, a piece of clothing you didn't wear often.

You wiggle your hips on his growing bulge grinning even more when you hear the sharp intake of breath it causes.

Still straddling him you pull down his trousers, as he'd just came out the shower there was no pesky belt, you noted.

He sat up sharply causing you to lose your balance and fall back, thankfully he caught you.

"Nothing happened with Alex." His words come out awkward and gravelly but you could hear the truth in them and tears you hadn't known you'd been holding back started to flow.

You kissed again, but this time it wasn't a fight for dominance it was slow and lazy taking all the time in the world.

His arms still snaked around you he unclips your bra, his large hands massage your breasts causing you to gasp.

The kiss ends and he moves his head to your neck sucking and biting lightly on a sensitive spot near your collar.

His other hand snaked down your stomach and pulled down your (f/c) pants.

Colour rose to your cheeks as his long fingers felt your soaking sex, you could feel his smirk against your neck.

"Ah~" You couldn't stop the moan that escaped your lips as he plunged 2 fingers into your sex. He roughly rubbed your clit as he scissored his fingers inside of you.

You felt your stomach coiling with each movement.

"N-Nic, p-please." You breathe. You barely finished your sentence before he had withdrawn his hand. He stopped sucking on your neck, leaving behind a dark hickey that you would probably be annoyed about later.

He shifted his boxers down allowing his erection to spring free. You didn't know how big he was, you couldn't even hazard a guess all you knew was that he was perfect for your (small/larger) frame.

Without warning he rams into you, which almost tips you over the edge straight away. You hadn't had sex since you had left for work 4 months ago so it was a little uncomfortable to begin with but as your walls began to relearn Nic's shape you couldn't stop your heady moans.

Gradually Nic slowed into a steadier pace, with each thrust pushing you closer to the edge, your fingernails dug into his back as you approached your end.

You felt your walls tighten and he must have to as he sped up to a punishing pace letting out low groans of his own.

You felt your walls spasm wildly and you let out a silent scream.

The two of you lay there for a while, Nic still inside you.

"Nic I-" You begin but he makes a halting motion with his hand before moving on to sign something else.

_I love you._


End file.
